Skater Chick
by Hale-to-the-Ya
Summary: Skater Chick, Margo Green moves to Forks and meets the Cullen's. More importantly Emmett. But Emmett is a player, will he ever change his ways? All Human. A/J Ed/R Em/OCC


**Just a little idea I had. Be gentle with it. I may just stop here with it, but probably not. Disclaimer:**

**Margo: Psh, Hale owns me.**

**Emmett: I wish I did.**

**Margo: But Hale doesn't own Twilight, so technically you need to give Twilight to her so she can make you own me.**

**Emmett: HALE YOU OWN-**

**Jasper: If you say another word, I will kill you.**

**Emmett: Like you could take me! -tackles Jasper and the roll away fighting-**

**Margo: Damn it. I tried Hale, I really did!**

* * *

I'm that girl with the sarcastic come back. I'm the girl who has read to many books to count. The one that you could see swimming in the fall. The rebel, who doesn't care about her parents. The one who comes to the parties just to laugh at the drunk preps. The writer, the singer, the rebel, the loner, the freak. I'm the girl you will hear telling the queen bee to go to hades, because if I said go to hell I would sound to normal. I'm the one quoting songs and books when I talk. The one who has her I pod on her person every second of every day. The one no one can really peg. Yep, that's me, and I'm gonna keep it that way. Lets see if the new school can handle it.

I am riding my Skateboard to school at the moment, with head phones in my ears, bag on my shoulder, and cherry sucker in my mouth. I get to school, and see some kids trying to do tricks to get over the stairs. 2 on bikes, one on a skate board, 2 girls watching disapprovingly. I shook my head, these guys don't know what the hell they are doing. I ride over there and clear my throat, they all turn around. "Let me show you noobs how its done." I say, taking the sucker out of my mouth and setting my backpack down. They move over by the girls. I step back a few feet, and put the sucker back in my mouth. I start towards the stairs, picking up a lot of seed. With all my might I jump up with the skate board. I grind on the railing perfectly and stick the landing. I turn to the noobs.

"Any questions?" I ask, smiling and catching my breath. One of the guys on the bike comes over.

"How about trying it on a bike?" He said. I shrug.

"Let me borrow your bike, and I'll try it." I say as I take the sucker stick out and through it at some slutty girl. He nods, and hands me the bike. I wheel it up the stairs and back a few feet. I go again, picking up more speed, I get on the railing with perfection. I have to keep the front wheel up though, so I lean back a bit more. Before I knew what was happening I fell back onto the concrete. I have to admit, my back hurt like hell, but I got up. The girls ran up to me.

"Oh my god. That looked like it hurt! Are you okay?" One says. I nod.

"Basically you do it like that." I say, rubbing my back, " Except the falling part. Damn, I need to bring my bike and try that."

"Why did you lean back?" The guy with the skate board asked. The girls made me take off my sweat shirt, I had white t-shirt underneath that said, Pro at Sarcasm.

"From my experience you generally want to keep the front wheel off the railing, I was trying to do that, leaned back a little to far I guess." I say. The girls are behind me now. I hear one of them gasp.

"What is that scar?" one asks.

"None of your business." I say, maybe a little to roughly.

"Sorry, its bleeding, you should go to the nurse." they say with much sympathy. I nod.

"Check you cool cats later." I say and grab my skate board and back pack. I have my sweat shirt in hand. I hated sympathy, maybe they would leave me alone if they think I'm fine.

"Here, I'll come with you." the guy with the skate board says. I shrug, but wince. God, I got my back all fucked up. We make it to the office. The nurse is mad, wondering what happened.

"I fell off my skate board." I explained. She kicked Skate boarder out and made me take off my shirt. She cleaned the wounds and band aids in places. I put my shirt and sweat shirt back on before stepping into the office.

"So what's the verdict?" the skate board guy asks. The nurse explains that I need to take it easy. We walk towards the building 4.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Oh! I'm Emmett. The guy who asked you to try it on the bike, his name is Jasper, and he is really sorry. The other guy, his name is Edward. The two girls were Alice and Rosalie. Alice with the black hair, Rosalie with the blond. Jasper and Rose are twins, Jasper is going out with Alice. Rose with Edward." He explains, I nod.

" I'm Margo Green. Pleasure to meet you Emmett." I say, he nods, smiling.

"Where did you learn to ride like that?" He asks, looking at me full on.

"I taught myself." I shrug and wince again. He frowns.

"I'm sorry your hurt." He said, I shrug again. Along with another wince. We both sit down in English next to each other right as the bell rings.

* * *

**EM-POV!**

The guys and I decided to ride our bikes/skate boards to school, they have a good set of stairs for grinding. The girls drove the Porshe. We were deciding what was the best way to do it, when a girl clears her throat. She is riding a skate board, she has a sucker in her mouth. She is wearing black high-tops with yellow laces, black skinny jeans with a rip in the knee. A black sweat shirt with wolverine on it. She has extra red lips from the sucker, grey eyes, and black flowing hair. Her hair looked like it had steaks of dark purple in it. "Let me show you noobs how its done." I chuckle in my head. Yea, sure. We step back. She goes back a few feet and put the sucker back in her mouth before starting towards the railing. She is picking up a lot of speed, she jumps, making it perfectly. She grinds without missing a beat and sticks the landing. I had to admit, that was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen.

"Any questions?" she asks, a smile on her face. I look over Jasper is as shocked as I am. He wheels his bike over.

"How bout trying it on a bike?" He asks. She shrugs.

"Let me borrow your bike and I'll try it." She says while throwing the sucker stick at Jessica. He nods. She wheels the bike up to where she did before and starts ridding. She is picking up a lot of speed again. She gets up on the rail without much trouble, and starts to grind. She leans back a little more, but falls. Oh, shit, is she hurt? Should we call the nurse? All these thoughts running through my head as she gets up.

"Oh my god. That looked like it hurt! Are you okay?" Alice says the same thing on my mind. Skater girl nods.

"So basically." she began, " You do it like that. Except for the falling part. Damn, I need to bring my bike and try that." She is rubbing her back.

"Why did you lean back?" I ask, wondering if she wanted to fall or something. Rosalie forces her out of her sweat shirt, she has a white shirt underneath that says, " Pro at Sarcasim'.

"From my experience, you generally want to keep the front wheel off the rail, I was trying to do that, guess I leaned back a little to far." She states. Oh, she has had experience at this type of thing. I heard Alice gasp.

"What's that scar on your back?" She asks.

"None of your business." Skater chick says roughly.

"Sorry, its bleeding, you should go to the nurse." Alice had so much sympathy in her voice. Skater nods.

" Check you cool cats later." She says amused, leading on that she was fine. But I knew better, she just didn't like the sympathy in Alice's voice.

"Here, I'll come with you. " I say, I want to see if she is okay. Wait, when have you really cared about a girl other then your sisters Emmett? Truth be told, never. I had always been a player, but maybe this new girl will help me change that. We get to the nurse, she is mad and is asking a lot of questions.

"I fell off my skate board." Is Skater Chicks only answer. The nurse makes me leave. I hold my ear to the door,

_"Okay dear, take your shirt off so we can patch up your back before it ruins your shirt." _I hear the nurse tell Skater Chick. Man, I wish this room had a window. I hear Skater Chick do so, and whine every now and then.

"_I'm done dear. You may go to class."_ The nurse says, I stand up and step back as Skater Chick opens the door.

"So what's the verdict?" I ask. The nurse explains that Skater chick needs to take it easy. We are walking to building 4.

"Whats your name?" She asks, OH! I completely spaced.

"Oh! I'm Emmett. The guy who asked you to try it on the bike, his name is Jasper, and he is really sorry. The other guy, his name is Edward. The two girls were Alice and Rosalie. Alice with the black hair, Rosalie with the blond. Jasper and Rose are twins, Jasper is going out with Alice. Rose with Edward." I explain a little to fast. I felt the need to tell her I was single. Because, well.....I don't have to explain myself to my head, stop interrogating me!

"Margo Green. Pleasure to meet you Emmett." She says sweetly. I almost say, ' If its a pleasure just to meet me then you should see me in bed.' but I bite my tongue and merely nod.

"How did you learn to skate like that?" I asked, she was simply amazing.

"I taught myself." She shrugs but winces.

"I'm sorry your hurt." I say truthfully. She shrugs again, along with another wince. I frown. We make it to English just as the Bell rings. We sit together in the back. Here we go, English, my best subject, I could show off a little.

* * *

**Margo POV!**

We sit down in English and I'm happy. Not that I'm not always happy, but being English makes me even more happy. Its my best class. "You know those question things we did at the beginning of the year that y'all said I would never find a use for? Well I found a use! I am going to give you a sheet, and based on what person you have you will write a paper about them. Not using their name though, because on 2 weeks from now we will have you read them aloud. Now, what the rest of us will do is try to guess who it is. Good idea right? Of course it is." smiled. He called on Emmett who I hadn't noticed had his hand up.

"Mr. Nelson Margo and I haven't filled one out though." Emmett says, which is completely true, though I would rather if no one had to write a paper on me. Its just creepy.

"Well, then for 2 lucky students they will have a little harder of a challenge. For those two students, they will not have the regular knowledge of Margo or Emmett, they will really have to watch them, and be very observant. Though people who have a paper may have to do that as well." He says as he writes something on two pieces of paper. Here we go. He shuffles the papers. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who noticed he kept the two he wrote on in the back. He starts going across the room. Finally I get one. In black ink is wrote:

_Hello lucky student._

_You will be doing a paper on Emmett Cullen, as you probably know he came in the middle of the year so he does not have a interests paper._

_I am confident that you will do a wonderful job, just don't lead on that you are watching to closely. Remember people aren't supposed know who you are writing about._

_~~Mr.N_

I smiled. This would be fun. I would be like a spy. Without thinking I started humming the mission impossible theme song. "Oh no, Margo is getting in the spy zone." smiled.

"Psh, I'm always in the Spy zone." I say smiling. I fold up my paper and put it in my back pack. " Now, I have a reason to be though" I finish. People chuckle and he goes on with class. Talking about the book we just read, and other things.


End file.
